1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to a blind mate electrical connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Cable connector assemblies are widely used for signal or power transmission between personal computers and peripheral equipments. Such a cable connector assembly is usually needed to be mounted to a panel and further engage with a mated complementary connector electrically connecting with a printed circuit board.
To mount to the panel, the cable connector assembly usually forms a pair of flanges on opposite ends thereof and employs a pair of jackscrews. The jackscrews protrude through corresponding apertures of the flanges and corresponding mounting holes defined in the panel to lock with a pair of locking nuts, thereby fastening the cable connector assembly with the panel. The jackscrew comprises an operating portion, a threaded portion for engaging with the locking nut and a medial portion interconnecting the operating portion with the threaded portion. When the locking nut is rotatably and movably actuated to engage with the threaded portion of the jackscrew, the operating portion of the jackscrew is required to be operated by a screwdriver or other tools. Obviously, it is inconvenient for the user assembling the cable connector assembly on the panel. Further, the jackscrew still has a possibility of moving away from the cable connector assembly under the actuating force of the locking nut during the assembly.
Additionally, to engage with the mated complementary connector, the cable connector assembly and the mated complementary connector generally each equips with a pair of guiding members to guide proper engagement therebetween. The guiding members may be a pair of guiding posts or a pair of post receiving cavities disposed on either the cable connector or the mated complementary connector. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,300, 5,466,171 and 5,547,385 each disclose a pair of board mount connectors having such a pair of guiding posts and a pair of post receiving cavities.
However, each guiding post disclosed in the above references has a lengthwise distance from a housing. This inevitably increases a lengthwise size of the connector on which the guiding post is formed. It is out of the current trend of miniaturization.
Hence, an improved blind mate electrical connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly with a minimized lengthwise size.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly mounting to a panel conveniently and reliably.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a cable connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive contacts received in the housing, a flat cable comprising a plurality of conductors respectively electrically connecting with the contacts, an insulative cover cooperating with the housing to sandwich the cable therebetween, a pair of fastening members and a pair of blocking members. The insulative housing comprises a pair of flanges formed on a pair of ends thereof. Each flange comprises a first face and a second face opposite to the first face. A mounting aperture is defined through the flange and a cutout recesses from the first face to communicate with the mounting aperture. The fastening member comprises an operating portion, a threaded portion and a medial portion interconnecting the operating portion and the threaded portion. The medial portion defines a recess extending inwardly from a periphery thereof, and the blocking member is received in the recess and secured between the fastening member and the flange for preventing the fastening members moving away from the flanges.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.